As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Packing materials are employed for cushioning and protecting items such as information handling systems that are shipped from one location to another within outer shipping cartons. Examples of conventional packing materials include styrofoam packing peanuts, bubble wrap, inflatable air pillows, etc. Such materials are typically placed to surround an item that is shipped within an outer carton. Molded foam or cardboard packing cushions are also employed to suspend a shipped item between two such cushions within the interior of an outer shipping carton. For example, an information handling system such as a notebook computer may be supported and cushioned within a corrugated shipping box between a set of two packing cushions or “buns” (foam pads) that each include an internal opening for receiving and supporting one end of the notebook computer.
Multiple items may be shipped together within a single container in a bulk pack configuration. Bulk packs are often used to ship items from a manufacturer to a distributer. For example, multiple information handling systems may be shipped in a single bulk container from a manufacturer or assembler to a corporate customer information technology (IT) facility. The distributer may separate the multiple items and then repackage each of them for individual item shipment in a single pack carton to an end use customer or client.